A Hetalian Carol
by Girlygeek43
Summary: Since the holiday season is around I figure it might be time to do a story. Arthur has been acting like a scrooge ever since Glibert died and now he must change his ways. *I don't own anything, human names and OC's used, please review.*
1. Arthur Kirkland the world Scrouge

Christmas time around the world was happening again. Everyone was looking for gifts, planning get together times, carolers were on the streets, charity workers were out and about, and people were forgetting their worries and cares. However, one man in mind was not at all excited for Christmas, Arthur Kirkland, he kept on hoarding most of his earnings for himself especially during the holidays. It was just always like this since his partner Gilbert died, and the economic down times made him just want to save. He never spent Christmas with anybody, he hated Christmas and would never even say thank you to anybody wishing him a Merry Christmas. It was Christmas Eve and he went to work seeing his current assistant Vash Zwingli, working with financial organization earlier than usual.

"Merry Christmas Arthur."

"Bah Humbug, It's quite warm in here Zwingli, have you been raising the thermostat again?"

"Nein sir, it's just the heater turning on since it's so cold."

"Very well, just as long as I can count my profits in peace."

Vash nervously asked Arthur,

"Umm, Mr. Kirkland it's Christmas Eve and well, "

"I assume you want the next day now off do you?"

"Well, yes. I need to get home in time for dinner and tending to my personal needs."

"The only thing that matters right now is that you work as my partner in this crisis we're going through."

Soon came a knock on the door,

"Who in God's name could be here right now?"

Soon the door was opened up and his former brother, but still a good friend Alfred came in,

"Merry Christmas!"

Vash responded,

"Merry Christmas Alfred."

"It's good afternoon Alfred. Why are you here anyway?"

"I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and to come over for my Christmas party. Almost everyone is going to be there."

"Bah humbug, what's the bloody point of Christmas being so merry? You're suffering through this crisis enough."

"Well why are you so miserable? You're rich enough."

"If I could work my will, every git who goes about with Merry Christmas on his lips would be cooked with his own dinner, and buried with a stake of holly in his heart. You keep Christmas in your own way, and let me keep it in mine."

"Say, what?"

"It's always another day older, and never another day with any more money."

"But Arthur, Christmas is a time for family and friends, and forgetting all of your cares for one day."

"I'm still not going. Especially since your married to that Filipino Malaya."

"But, I fell in love with her."

"Love, bah humbug. Money is more important than love my friend, especially in these economic down times."

"But money I feel I have enough of."

"I don't care, now go!"

"I just-"

"GO!"

Alfred left, with a sad look on his face knowing his former brother wouldn't be at his party.

As the day went by another knock on the door was heard.

When he opened the door he saw Eduard and Feliks collecting for charity,

"Like, Merry Christmas Arthur."

"Yes, now do I have the pleasure of addressing Mr. Beilschmidt, or Mr. Kirkland?"

"Gilbert has been dead for a while you gits."

"Well, we have no doubt that his generosity is represented by his partner. At this festive season of the year Arthur, it is more than usually desirable that we should make some slight provision for the Poor and destitute, who suffer greatly right now. Many are in want of common necessaries; hundreds of thousands are in want of common comforts. Now about your donation, what should I put you down for?"

Eduard was then answered with,

"Nothing."

"Oh you wish to remain anonymous?"

Asked Eduard.

"I wish to be left alone."

Soon Arthur said,

"Let me ask you two, are there no abandoned prisons?"

"Well, like yes there are." said Feliks

"And the sweatshops are they not running?"

"Unfortunately they are."

"Well, why not make them go there?"

Feliks then stated,

"But many would like rather die than go there."

"Well, see if I care about them dying, might be a way to cut such a large population."

They both got angry when they heard such a cold remark,

"Let's go Feliks, he's never going to give anything."

As Arthur slammed the door the day passed on, he then got back to Vash and said,

"Now as I was saying Vash, work is more important right now than some holiday. I mean time is money after all."

"But I need to be home for my friends and family, please let me take just one day off."

He sighed and then he told Vash,

"Fine then, take the day off. But you will have to be in early the next morning."

"Yes Arthur, thank you for being so kind."

Vash put on his coat and left for his home. A little later Arthur put on his coat and everything and began walking home. However, his little brother Peter was up to his old antics like every Christmas,

"Right, jerk Arthur is going to get it this year."

As Peter took aim he waited for Arthur to come close. As soon as he got close enough he took the shot.

"Yes, a direct hit."

Arthur got up in rage,

"You little wanker!"

He grabbed Peter before he could get away.

"What are you doing? I'm your brother, this is bloody child abuse."

"This Peter is discipline, child abuse is much different."

Peter managed to wiggle loose of his brother's grip and ran away as soon as he was free shouting at him.

"British, jerk!"

Arthur approached his house and got out his key but saw that his knob transformed into a face.

"Arthur."

"Ack! Must be this weather getting me down."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. The Ghost of An Old partner and Past

As Arthur walked into his home he turned on his lights and put on his sleepwear and looked in his fridge to find that like every Christmas Eve, he would spend the night drinking week old ale and eating leftover reheated scones. Soon he heard the noise again.

"Arthur."

"Must be the wind."

"Arthur."

"I must close those windows."

He went up to the windows and shut them to prevent any further noises. Soon they opened again and he heard the same moaning of his name.

"Arthur!"

He stood up with fear until he saw a ghost in front of him with chains that had boxes, small safes, and money sacks attached to them.

"Who, who are you?"

"The main question should be who I was."

"You can't be real, it must have been that ale, or something in those scones."

"Yeah right Arthur, I'm real and I'm here. Do you doubt your senses Arthur? I mean how can you believe in fairies but not ghosts?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, my old partner but you died years ago. And don't make fun of my friends like that."

"That doesn't stop me from being here now. Right Gilibird?"

The small bird landed on his head cheeping in agreement.

"But why are you here?"

"Do you believe in me or not Arthur?"

"Yes, yes I do believe in you. But why are you here?"

Arthur heavily noticed the chains around Gilbert's body,

"Those chains, what are they for?"

"These chains reflect my wrongdoings in my life Arthur. Every chain I forged in life, link-by-link, meter-by-meter. When I robbed from the middle class and swindled the poor. Even now I can sense your chains Arthur, a heavy coil of chains around your body, captive, bounded and double ironed, even worse than my own chains."

"But what brings you here now when you died years ago?"

"I never got any rest Arthur, tortured by the guilt of my greed and never having any moment of peace, forced to wear these chains for all time which is never awesome."

"But you were a great man of business for your people."

"Business! Humanity was my business. Their money was my business."

"And that was,"

"Don't interrupt me Arthur. Look, this is the fate that will become of you."

Arthur looked out his window to see more ghosts with similar chains attached to their bodies.

"I'm here to tell you that you still have a chance at avoiding this un-awesome fate. You will be visited by three spirits."

"Three spirits, but can't I meet them all at once? Or not at all?"

"Without their visit Arthur you won't change your fate. Expect the first one tonight, when the clock strikes one."

He left and Arthur went to bed heading his warning. Time passed and soon the clock struck one. Arthur was sound asleep but was awoken by a light. He looked at the source of the light and saw a small female child with brown hair tied up in a ponytail, eyebrows similar to his own, dressed in a long airy white dress, and carried what appeared to be a giant paintbrush.

"Are you the first spirit that was told to come for me?

"Yes Arthur, I am the ghost of Christmas past."

"Long past?"

"No, you're past."

"But you're just a child."

"Appearances can be deceiving Arthur but I am here to take you to your past. Let's go."

The spirit went toward the window and opened it. Arthur got out of bed and followed her to the window.

"But spirit, I may be a country but I'll fall if I jump."

"Touch my hand and you shall be upheld."

With that Arthur grabbed the spirit's hand and they flew out the window towards a light.

"Spirit, what is that light?"

"It's the past Arthur."

As soon as the went through the light England saw a blanket of snow covering an open field and medieval buildings spread out everywhere along the fields. As they landed in a familiar area the spirit asked.

"Do you remember these field's and building's Arthur?"

"Why yes, I believe this is the 12th century, I was only a child."

Arthur was indeed a child at this time, for he walked near a small stone building and saw a red headed boy who was quite tall for his age, a dark blonde boy with a weird hair curl on his head, and two strawberry blondes who appeared to be twins, except one had a scar on the face.

"I remember this, these were my brothers Alban and Cadell and my adopted brother Ian, and my ex sister Maureen."

Arthur tried to touch them but went straight through them.

"Spirit, what is this?"

"These are just mere shadows of your past Arthur, you cannot change it and nobody here can see, feel, or hear you. Now let us just watch your past."

As Arthur's siblings walked away from the building Arthur and the spirit went inside to see a little blonde boy reading his books by himself, listening to the sounds of others outside.

"Why on earth did I choose this? Every day I stay after just studying while everyone else gets to have fun especially during Christmas."

The little boy had tears rolling down his face knowing that there was nobody who would want to speak with him and that he was alone.

"You see Arthur, this was your childhood, neglected by your siblings, spending everyday with your books later than everyone else did, and kept on feeling lonely especially around Christmas."

Soon came a knock on the door of the building and in came a woman with Arthur's eyebrows, messy long blonde hair, pale skin, an outfit for the snow that appeared to be made of animal skins and furs, and a warm smile on her face as she walked towards young Arthur.

"Mummy? What are you doing here?"

"My son, you work so hard everyday, I feel that it's best for me to take you home. You seem so lonely everyday here that not even your own siblings would care if you didn't come back. So I figured that my son needs to be happy this year's Christmas, so I'm bringing you home."

She picked up Arthur and carried him towards a horse that she got on.

"Mummy, thank you, I'll never be lonely again. Promise you won't leave me mummy."

"Of course Arthur, that is why I'm bringing you back home."

With that her son kissed her check and she rode the horse while carrying Arthur back home knowing that her son would always be with her.

"What a fine woman your mother was Arthur. She had a very large heart with all of that love she gave you as a child."

A tear came dripping from his eye,

"When I became a teenager in the 1300s she died. I never found family like that ever since."

"But you did Arthur, you found a little brother that was part of your family."

"Alfred, I remember being like my mum when I raised him."

The spirit flew Arthur to another time when he was older. There he saw himself with little Alfred in the mid 60s of the 17th century.

"Alfred, I'm glad I got to see you this year. My you've grown haven't you?"

"I'm glad to see you too, I thought nobody would come and see me."

"Now why would I want to leave you alone on Christmas? Come here, let's go."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Why over to my place, it's the restoration period and we're able to celebrate Christmas again."

He then hugged his little brother and took him home to celebrate with him just like his own mother did. He always remembered that he loved to play with Alfred during Christmas because he knew that's what any good older brother would do for their baby brother if they were lonely. Soon another tear rolled down his face when he watched his past self with Alfred playing and dressing up in carnival like costumes.

"He was the only brother who I actually got along with."

"Yes Arthur, he was. You loved him like he was your real brother or even as your son."

"He then left me in the late 18th century. And when he left, I knew I would never ever love anybody again."

"But you did love somebody Arthur, not as just family but as your lover."

He grabbed the spirit's hand again and flew off.

**Please review* **

**A/N: England's mother is supposed to be Ancient Britannia, Alban and Cadell are Scotland and Wales names that I picked since real names are supposed to be used in this fic. While Ian is Northern Ireland and Maureen is the republic. History time: Before the 19th century Christmas in England was more like Carnival, and at this time in the 1600s Puritanism was dominant in the American colonies and these people banned Christmas. However, the restoration period brought Christmas back to England, which began in the 1660s. The modern concept of Christmas developed in the states in the 1800s and eventually spread worldwide. It's true, look it up.**


	3. Michelle or Money

When Arthur and the spirit landed he found himself in Victorian England, which was one of his favorite eras. They landed in front of a large ballroom in a way and Arthur looked inside.

"Spirit, I remember this place, why this is where I used to work for my government's finances. And there's one of my old finance bosses alive again. I remember when I worked for him. This is also where I met Gilbert, man these were good times."

As England's finance boss got up he went around saying,

"Gentlemen, no more working tonight right now it's the holidays Happy Christmas everyone."

As everyone stopped working they got up and started celebrating with a Christmas party. Everyone was having fun, drinking, dancing, and socializing. Everything was so festive and lively that nobody would even think of going home.

"Spirit, I ask you why did you bring me here? I thought you wanted to show me in love with somebody."

"Yes, I did, just keep watching."

Past Arthur was shown before him without anybody to dance with. He saw everyone else having a great time that he felt a little left out. Soon his attention was focused on a young girl almost his age with chocolate brown hair tied into pigtails by two red ribbons, darker skin than his own, a nice blue ball gown and had her face right behind a fan. As men wanted to dance with her she shook her head at them constantly. Soon past Arthur went up to her.

"Miss, may I have this dance?"

She removed her fan signaling that she said yes. As they danced Arthur enjoyed it, in fact he enjoyed it so much that he didn't want it to stop.

"Miss, you're quite the dancer. What is your name?"

"I'm Michelle, and thank you for the compliment."

"Arthur Kirkland, the pleasure is all mine Michelle."

As time passed from the party their love grew everyday. Soon Arthur was in the presence of him and Michelle's most memorable day.

"Michelle, it's been a while that we've been together."

"Yes, Arthur it has been and I love the fact that we're together."

"As do I, but Michelle I want our relationship to be even stronger."

He stood on one knee and presented her with a ring that had a decent sized diamond.

"Michelle, will you marry me?"

"Oh Arthur, yes I will marry you."

As they kissed Arthur was flashed forward to when he partnered with Gilbert and started their economic financial work earning them more money day by day. Then Arthur's expression turned to worry as he remembered what happened when he gained more money. There he saw himself and Michelle in his house with tears running down her face.

"I am so sorry Arthur but I want you to take this ring back. Another idol has displaced me in your heart."

"What idol would is that my dear?"

"A golden one, it seems that now you changed into a man that cares more about your profits rather than you care about someone like me."

"But Michelle, it's not true I'm still myself, I've grown wiser and I made so much money to help with our lives."

More tears fell down Michelle's face,

"Really Arthur, these days I only see the man I love turn into a man who loves money. I ask you this, if you had all of your money as you did right now Arthur, would you still marry a woman who has so little?"

Past Arthur fell silent as present Arthur shouted,

"Yes, say yes dammit."

The spirit whacked him with her brush,

"Ouch!"

"What did I say about these being shadows Arthur?"

"But how come I can feel that?"

He said rubbing his head

"Well, only ghost objects can do that but just watch."

When past Arthur didn't answer Michelle started to cry even more, taking off her ring, and in a sobbing voice she said,

"I thought so, if this is really how you are right now I release you Arthur Kirkland. To never be a burden for you ever again. For I can never marry a man who doesn't love me. I leave you now free to be happy in the life you have chosen."

She put her engagement ring into his hand while the diamond seemed to turn black. And she ran away from his house crying.

The spirit soon looked at present Arthur and said,

"Despite your loneliness you let your one chance of true happiness slip away from you, because you cared more about your money then you cared about her."

"Spirit, please no more, why do you torture me?"

"I'm simply showing you the shadows of your past Arthur, nothing more nothing less. It is what has been."

"Leave me spirit, please leave. No more, no more, please no more."

He begged sobbing in his hands. The spirit left and Arthur was put back into his bedroom there he stayed until the clock struck two.

**Please review and yes I did make up a name for Seychelles.**


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Present

As the clock struck two Arthur saw a light coming from down stairs. There he saw a man surrounded by a feast in a green Santa clause like outfit but with a wreath on his head and had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Arthur, I'm the ghost of Christmas present."

He spoke with a Finnish accent,

"You've never seen the like of me before huh?"

"I never have."

"Arthur do you know what time it is?"

The spirit said eating a piece of food.

"Well I guess it's,"

"Why it's Christmas morning. Have you ever noticed that everything is wonderful at Christmas?"

" In all honesty spirit no."

"Well come, there's much to see. Touch my robe and we shall go."

Arthur touched the spirit's robe and they were put in the middle of Christmas morning in London, everything was so pretty, snow decorated the streets, lights shone all around despite being day time, everything was decorated beautifully, and it just felt amazing. After some time basking in the beauty of Christmas the spirit spoke,

"We still have more to see Arthur, come, touch my robe again."

Arthur touched the spirit's robe again and he was transported outside a brick house in the middle of a snowy field.

"Spirit now where are we? And who on earth would live in this type of house?"

"Quiet Arthur you will see in a second, let's go inside for a better look."

The spirit transported them inside the house to see Roderich and Elizaveta setting up a table and meal for dinner.

"Now why on earth is this chicken the biggest part of the meal? I thought that Vash was better of than this."

"Roderich, please understand, this is all Vash could afford since the economic struggles and bailouts in Europe and constantly saving for his sister's expensive medical condition. And good turkey is not cheap so this is all he can afford for dinner and still have some more money for heating and food in the later months of winter."

"But why do we have to help him with this dinner? It's quite rude that we have to cook for his dinner he invited us to."

"Now please, don't think that way he's bringing his sister home from church, and he can't be in two places at once, and with her conditions she can't come home by herself especially in these snowy feilds."

Vash was then walking with his sister towards his house and opened the door.

"Merry Christmas everyone."

Lilli greeted the two.

Elizaveta then went up to Vash,

"Oh I'm glad you made it Vash, and I'm glad your sister made it as well."

"Thank you Elizaveta, I'm glad that she's safe from the cold now I don't want any conditions getting any worse."

"How was your sister at church?"

"She was as good as gold, and better. She told me on the way home that she hoped people saw her in church, because she was in her condition, and it might be pleasant for them to remember on Christmas day, who made lame beggars walk and blind men see."

Lili was getting excited for Christmas dinner that she almost rushed to her seat but started coughing when she almost made it to her chair.

Vash then helped her into her chair saying,

"Settle down Lili, don't get so excited it's not good for you condition."

When everyone was seated there was dinner that had a chicken, mashed potatoes, cheese fondue, small breads, and gravy. Even though it didn't seem much for a Christmas dinner it was at least something that made Lili and her Brother happy.

"Ah, what a nice chicken we got this year. It seems better than any other bird we got over the years."

"Spirit, they look so happy, yet it's such a meager meal."

"Well, if you listened this is all he could afford since he's watching out for both his sister and himself, especially in these down times."

Switzerland raised his glass and said,

"A Merry Christmas to us all, God bless us."

Lili followed,

"God bless us, everyone."

And coughed slightly again.

"She seems so weak spirit."

"She's no concern of yours Arthur."

He looked at the spirit begging towards him,

"Please spirit, let me know, will little Lili live?"

The spirit thought and said sadly,

"I see a vacant seat where she once sat, and a ribbon without any hair to attach on. If these shadows remained unaltered by the future then she will die."

Arthur begged again,

"Oh no spirit, please say she will be spared by this."

"So what if she dies? She'll just decrease the large population."

The spirit remarked at Arthur.

"A toast to Mr. Kirkland, the founder of this feast."

Elizaveta then said,

"The founder of this feast indeed. If he was hear I'd give him a piece of my mind too feast on. He's selfish, self centered and only thinks of himself."

Vash then said,

"Elizaveta, it is Christmas day."

"He's right dear, even though you are right."

Roderich followed up.

"Yes, only on Christmas day one could make a toast to someone as odious, stingy, hard unfeeling man like Mr. Kirkland. I'll toast for your sake and because it's Christmas, not for his. A Merry Christmas and a happy new year to Mr. Kirkland."

They all did a quiet toast for him as Arthur was saddened by what they thought of him.

"I've seen enough spirit."

"Come Arthur, we have much more to see."

Soon the spirit transported Arthur to another house but he was certainly not in Europe at all.

"Spirit, what are we doing here in New York?"

"Look inside."

"Why that's Alfred. And so many other people came to his party. Even Kiku, and he's not even a Christian."

As he looked inside he saw another girl with long black hair, a slightly darker complexion than his own, a smile on her face, and pretty brown eyes.

"So that's his wife Malaya. She kind of reminds me of Michelle."

"You've never met his wife before?"

"No, I've only heard a little bit about her."

Inside everyone was chatting away while dinner was getting ready.

"Ve- What a great party Alfred. I wonder what we should do while we're waiting to eat?"

Malaya then thought of an idea,

"How about we play a game?"

"Great idea let's play yes or no. Can any of you figure out what I'm thinking of?"

"Is it a man?" Asked Mei,

"Why yes it is."

"Is he dead?" Asked Ludwig.

"Nope, he's alive."

"Is he from around here?" Asked Kiku.

"Not really."

"Is he undesirable?" Asked Francis.

"I guess you could say that."

"Is he a bad guy, aru?" Asked Wang

"Not exactly that far."

"Is it Antonio?" Asked Lovino.

"Hey!" shouted Antonio.

"No, it's not."

Malaya soon realized the answer

"I got it, a living man that's not from around here, is undesirable but not so much of a bad guy, and not Antonio. It's your ex brother Arthur isn't it?"

"Good call Malaya."

Arthur watched everything,

"Wow, what a clever girl that Malaya is. I can't believe I never met her before."

Back inside Alice asked,

"So Alfred, speaking of Arthur it seems he skipped out on your Christmas party again this year."

"Yeah I know, but at least he's with us in spirit. So Merry Christmas Arthur."

They all toasted their glasses.

"Quite, a nice guy you're ex little brother is?"

"Yeah, when he was little and I was raising him, I spent every Christmas with him. He was kind of like real family to me."

"Come Arthur."

"Must we go spirit?"

"Unfortunately yes."

When they arrived back in London he saw the spirit growing grey hair.

"Why spirit, you've grown old."

"I'm afraid my time has grown short Arthur."

The clock then began to tick towards its next hour. Soon Arthur saw two children right in front of the spirit.

"This is ignorance, and this is want. Beware them both Arthur."

The clock then struck 3 and the spirit disappeared.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

When Arthur heard the third strike of the clock a fog came over him, and he soon saw a tall figure dressed in a dark grey cloak with only black showing where his face and arms should have been. He crawled backwards, lifted his hand, pointed and asked in a terrified tone,

" Am… I … in the p-presence of… the g-ghost of c-Christmas yet to come?"

The figure nodded his head slowly.

"Spirit, I fear you more than any other I have not yet met. I know your purpose is to do good, will you not speak to me?"

The spirit didn't answer the question and made a "come with me" gesture with his right arm, so Arthur followed. Soon the spirit and Arthur were in the middle of the streets of London again but instead of snowing it was raining and everything looked dark. He saw his ex sister Maureen walking by with her brother Ian.

"I'm glad I can finally be with ye Ian. I though you'd never come back. So when did he die?"

"Last night Mo, I thought he would never die. I wonder who he left all of his money too?"

"Well, certainly not me or any one of me friends that's all I know?"

"Spirit, what are they talking about?"

The spirit took him to a run down pawnshop where Francis, Alban, and Natalia were presenting goods to the owner with a smirking sinister like smile.

"Back from the house of sadness I assume. What have you got for me this time?"

Francis presented first,

"Well, I got these cufflinks and collar buttons from his dresser, made of gold and mother of pearl too."

Alban then presented his item,

"Here I got the lads curtains from his bed and form his house, a very fine cloth I might say."

The owner felt it.

"Seems like a cheap cloth but worth some cash nonetheless."

Natalia then presented what she got,

"All I got were his blankets."

The owner once again felt the cloth,

"Why Natalia, they're still warm. But don't expect anything extra for the warmth."

"You should it's the only warm feeling he ever had."

Everyone laughed as the owner took the items and gave the three their money.

"I understand spirit that the case of this unhappy man may be my own. Spirit; please let me see something less scary in this future. I'll be haunted by the thought of this conversation if we just stay, especially with the frog's laugh."

The spirit then brought him to Vash's home again.

"Thank you for bringing me here spirit, surely Vash's home is full of more joy than that bloody pawn shop."

What Arthur hoped for was quite the opposite, he heard no voices full of cheer, saw no lights, or anybody having a good time. There was only darkness, and silence.

"But it's so quiet, pray tell what's going on?"

The spirit pointed at the window and Arthur looked inside to see Vash dressed in black, holding a purple ribbon, and his face in tears with Elizvetha trying to comfort him.

"I know that you loved her Vash and it was very hard to see that this Christmas would also be a funeral."

"I'm sure I will never forget Lili or that last year was her last Christmas. It was just so hard seeing your sister go when she was so young and innocent. I thought that I would get there in time to give her the medicine she needed, but since I wasn't paid in time it was too late. I still remember when she was not ill, and I'll keep her ribbon with me until I die."

And there he sat with his sister's ribbon and a picture of her in hand where a single teardrop fell off his face on to the fabric of the ribbon. Soon the spirit transported Arthur to a cemetery where it started to snow.

"Spirit, I've seen more than enough please no more."

The spirit ignored his request and pointed at a cheap crusty grave with weeds growing around it.

"This can't be her grave spirit."

The spirit pointed again and said in a deep thick Russian accent,

"No."

The wind blew away a few weeds from the grave revealing the light layer of snow underneath, covering the name.

"Please spirit, don't make me look at this."

The spirit kept on pointing and the wind blew even harder as the snow fell even faster. Arthur swept away the layer to reveal that it was his name engraved on the stone.

"Here lies Arthur Kirkland. Spirit this can't be true I am a changed man now. Oh please no, here me I'm no longer the man that made others miserable. Why would you show me this if I was passed all hope?"

Soon chains came out of the ground around his ankles. There he was on his knees begging as he was being tugged in.

"Spirit, please let me be. I will cherish and honor Christmas like I did with Alfred when he was young. I'll keep the lessons forever. I won't shun those who have less than me."

He was soon on the edge of his own grave still begging.

"Please spirit."

Soon he was dragged in fiery pits screaming while he saw Gilbert and the other ghosts with chains shown to him. Gilbert saw him falling and said,

"Welcome to the most un-awesome afterlife Arthur Kirkland."

As Gilbert cackled Arthur kept on screaming and falling with the chains tangled on him. Soon he was about to reach the bottom, but he felt himself fall on his bed.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Christmas Day

As he felt his bed he woke up to see that he was in his bed alive and well.

"I- I'm alive. My curtains, my sheets they're not torn down or removed, they're still here."

He opened the window of his bedroom full of merriment seeing the streets on Christmas day, and then he still spoke to himself saying.

"I will live my life in the past, the present, and the future as well. Oh Gilbert heaven be praised for Christmas day. I don't know what to do, I'm as light as a feather, I'm as happy as an angel, and I'm as merry as a school boy."

He then saw Peter passing by and pointed saying,

"Peter my boy, what day is it?"

"Why it's Christmas day you British jerk."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that, but still Christmas day? I haven't missed it the spirits did it all in one night, they can do anything they like, of course they can."

"Uhh.., sure." Peter then said under his breath,

"He's nuts."

"Do you know where the poultry shop is?"

"Why yes I do."

"Is the large turkey in the window still there?"

"You mean the one that's as big as me? Yes it's still there."

"Well, go and buy it."

"Be serious."

"I am being serious. Buy it for me and I'll give you a pound, no I'll give you 5 pounds."

He then tossed a clip of money at Peter to buy the turkey. Soon he was off like a bolt of lightning to the shop.

"I'll send it to Vash's house and he'll have one of the best dinners he ever had. That bird is just the size of little Lili."

So Arthur got dressed in some of his best winter clothes and spread a Merry Christmas to the entire world. He kept on saying Merry Christmas and walked all the way to Alfred's house but on the way he encountered 2 familiar faces.

"Feliks, it's him again."

They both felt scared at first.

"A-Arthur!"

He went up to both of them and said,

"Pardon me my friends, but about the charity donation you asked me for yesterday, put me down for,"

He whispered the amount in their ears, then Feliks gasped,

"Like that much?"

"Not a penny less. A great many back payments are included I assure you."

"Oh thank you Arthur. But I wish there was something we could give you."

"No need for it chaps. And a Merry Christmas."

Arthur then continued walking with a smile on his face towards Alfred's house and then he bumped into Peter with the turkey in hand.

"Here's the turkey Arthur."

"Good job Peter, now send this Turkey over to Vash's house, but don't tell him who sent it. And here are the pounds I promised."

As Arthur handed Peter the money he was swiftly on in his way to deliver the turkey. Soon Arthur did what he could in order to make it to New York, and he did with gifts in hand. Soon he made it to Alfred's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello, who is it?"

Alfred responded to the knocking,

"Why Alfred, it's me Arthur a Merry Christmas to you."

"Arthur, you really came?"

"Of course I did, why would I pass up a chance to have dinner with you and your lovely wife."

He gently kissed Malaya's hand, as he was welcomed in.

"Oh so you're Alfred's ex brother, you don't seem mean at all. Well, I hope you will enjoy our party."

Meanwhile, Peter arrived at Vash's house and knocked on the door.

"One large turkey for Vash Zwingli."

As soon as the door was opened Vash's eyes were saucers at the sight of the bird.

"W-What is this, I didn't order any turkey."

"It's a gift sent by anonymous. The giver wishes you a very nice dinner and a Merry Christmas."

As Peter went off Vash immediately began to help Elizaveta and Roderich prepare the turkey.

"Now who do you think would send such a large turkey?"

Asked Roderich,

"Well, all I can say is that at least Vash and Lili, and us will be having a great meal this year."

After Arthur enjoyed Alfred's party he then went to Vash's house to tell him something that would change his life forever.

At Vash's home everyone was stuffed on the turkey and Lili was never more full in her life.

"Big Brother, that was the best Christmas dinner I've ever had, I hope it will be just as good next year."

"I don't know if that will happen Lili, I didn't buy this somebody sent it as a gift."

Soon came a knock on the door, with that Vash opened it to see Arthur.

"M-Mr. Kirkland, I'm sorry but it's Christmas and you allowed me the day off."

"Of course I did Vash."

"And, I work harder than anybody you know, I promise to be in to help you with finances tomorrow as early as possible. And I'm only merry making for one day."

"Which is why I am raising your salary."

"What?"

"Yes Vash, I am raising your salary. Also, you deserve to be merry all year round, and call me Arthur from now on, partner."

"P-partner?"

Vash couldn't believe what he was hearing, a raise and a promotion in the same day. Why it was a miracle beyond what he could have imagined.

"Vash, you barely told me about your little sister. I hope she enjoyed the bird that was sent."

"Mr. Kirkland, you sent us that turkey? Oh thank you for being so generous."

Lili went up and hugged Arthur, and he felt warmth from that hug. Since then he kept the spirits lessons year round and gave to those less fortunate than him. And with Vash's raise little Lili got the medicine and extra care she needed and she did not die, soon she saw Arthur like a second big brother, even a father figure in a way. And with that she said the infamous words,

"God bless us, everyone."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
